Owns my country, and my heart
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: Confused about her feelings for both France and England,Seychelles stumbles along hoping to fall out of love with both of them.
1. Chapter 1

The clock seemed to insist on moving slower when the teacher was boring. Sighing I leaned back in my chair, as a note hit my foot. Dropping my pencil I picked it up.

_Seychelles, would you like to join me for a tour around the campus after class perhaps? I would be very happy to have the honor.-France_

I sighed again. This was the third time the Frenchman had asked me that! It`s not that I don't want to, I do, it`s just that every time we`re alone together he tries to pull something. Plus I have to meet with England in the student council lounge after class he should know that! Peeking up and making sure the teacher wasn`t looking I wrote a quick reply,

_France, I wish I could but I can`t. I have to meet with England after class you know that…-Seychelles_

And sent it back to France . Two minutes later it came back, with yet another irritated sigh I picked it up.

_Yes, but I was hoping you would skip out on him for me…_

I looked back at the Frenchman and he gave me a pleading look that I almost fell for. But didn`t.

_No means no Francis. He will be SO mad at me if I skip again! Maybe another time…- Seychelles_

I watched him open and read the note with a pouty expression, then look at me and mouth,

"Why?" I groaned and mouthed,

"BECAUSE" . That's when I heard my name being called from in front of me. I turned around in my seat and came face to face with the teacher.

"Miss Seychelles, I am interested to hear what is so interesting between you and Mr. Bonnefoy." She said tapping her foot clearly irritated. Giggles and whispers were hear throughout the room and she didn`t seem to hear them. I blushed, thinking that I was lucky I hadn`t been caught with a note and forced to read it aloud. "Well? I`m waiting." I heard someone whisper,

" He`s probably asking to screw her again." I blushed several times harder at that. The teacher held out her hand and I looked at it wondering what the hell she wanted this time.

" Hand it over." She commanded. I just gave her an utterly baffled look, and she sighed at me. " The note." She hissed. I looked at her guiltily.

" I don`t have it." I could feel her eyes on me as she slowly made her way past my desk over to France's.

" Mr. Bonnefoy if you would be so kind." She said as she extended her palm out to him. He chanced a glance at me then slowly reach inside his desk and pull out the note. She came back over to my desk. "Would you like to read it? Or shall i?" I resisted a glare at her as I took the note from her hand muttering that I would, then slowly walked to the front of the class room.

" Seychelles," I took a deep breath and could feel myself blushing already and I heard snickers in the room. " do you…know what the science homework is?" Now I was utterly confused, so I chanced a glance at France who winked at her letting her know he swapped the notes. I smiled in spite of myself and read on. " Yeah, pages 124 through 133 worksheets and review." Then I handed the note to the teacher and went happily to my seat, smiling gratefully back at France before facing the front of the classroom only for the bell to ring.

* * *

I quickly packed up my stuff not wanting to be late to meet with England for two reasons, one he would be furious at me and…two, I couldn`t wait to see him again. Every day he was cruel and mean to me yet I returned every day to him. Just so I could see those emerald green eyes once again. On my way down the hallways trying to avoid a coaxing France I tugged at the collar around my neck loving it yet hating it at the same time. On one hand it assured me I would see him at least once a day almost always more, yet it held me captive, bound by more than the material collar, by emotions, by love. Swept up in emotions I wasn`t looking where I was going and ran straight into Hungary.

" Oh my gosh I`m so sorry Elizabeta! I wasn`t paying attention!" I freaked at my close older friend. She smirked and replied,

" Thinking about one of them again?" I blushed.

"NO!...maybe." She laughed at that.

" Going to meet up with England I assume?"

"Yeah." I blushed harder. Hungary was one of the few people who knew of my emotions for both France and England and constantly teased me about it , all in good fun of course. She smirked again and said in a sing song voice,

"Have fun!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!?!" I called after her but she didn`t respond only continued to walk towards the dorms. I shook my head and ran towards the student council room realizing the little chat had made me five minutes late. Five minutes that I would have to kill myself to make up.

* * *

When I ran into the room he was waiting there for me arms crossed, and glaring. I apologized over and over melting at the sight of him. But it was no use I was in trouble big time, because this was the latest in a long chain of tardies . He sighed,

" Go make my tea, and this time, do it right." Oh, how I hate him. Wait wasn`t I JUST saying how much I loved him? Wow, I am seriously emotionally confused. I tender glance as I passed by him which quickly turned into a glare as soon as he looked my way as I stalked off to make the Britt some tea.

* * *

**A/N: the first chapter in what i hope will get better...its okay but certainly NOT my best work anyway plz r/r**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting anxiously on the floor by his seat I watched England sipping the tea I had slaved over hoping he wouldn`t notice that the ingredients I had used were French. Sighing and glaring at me he put the cup down on the table.

"What did you use this time?" he glared, clearly knowing already. Looking at the floor intensely I mumbled guiltily,

"The… French tea leaves I was given…" He nodded as if that was all he had expected from me. Giving me the cup and clearly trying his best to stay calm he hissed at me,

"Go make tea, _correctly this time._ However…" he continued, staring in the opposite direction. "You are getting better." My spirits rose. " But it`s hard to be much worse…so go fix it." And came crashing down again. Jerking the cup away it didn`t occur to me that it was still full with tea, which I managed to spill all over myself, England, and the floor. By the look in England`s eyes I could tell I didn`t have much time to brace myself for a verbal beating. England had even gone so far as to draw a breath when the doors swung open, and a lifesaving Frenchman walked into the room.

* * *

"France!" I had never been so happy to see him in my entire life. Well perhaps that's not true because when I had been alone for months at a time and he showed up at my house at random I had been ecstatic, but this was pretty damn close. His eyes swept over me and he gave me a wink telling me he had been watching this entire time and had been waiting for this, making me blush.

"Arthur, why can`t you just give the poor girl a break? Why don`t you let me take her off your hands since she`s _my _lover hm?" I winced at that, most because I most certainly am NOT his lover and I mumbled,

" `M not your lover Francis." He didn`t seem to hear me nor acknowledge my presence, he was in a dead stare down with England.

"She`s my colony now, Francis, deal with it." He responded, taking my hand and pulling me towards him. I looked down because I knew I was blushing, and enjoying being so close to him. Glaring France took my other hand and jerked me away and out of England`s grasp, into his chest. Blushing once more I continued to look down. My face turned a darker red, when France put his arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the room. Leaving England in a small state of shock.

* * *

Peeling myself out of his grip once we were outside I said, "Thank you Francis." And walked quickly off without waiting for a reply. It was dark and I had to get to my dorm, and do the mound of homework I had. Oh. Joy.

* * *

_Math done…finally_. Now all I have was every other subject and I`m good_! _As my hand passed my cell phone for a new pencil, it buzzed with a text message as if on cue. I picked it up and read the text coming from an unknown number. It read,

_Come outside your dorm._

And that was it, looking outside my window, I saw a blonde head, a sure sign that it was good. My brain went into typical teenage girl mode, thinking about whoever it could be. Hitting my head lightly against the window, I rushed outside grabbing my jacket on the way out.

* * *

When I got outside I tripped over my own feet, causing myself to lightly fall right into France, which seemed to please him greatly. Blushing I started to back away, only to be pulled back against him.

"Fr-Francis please… this is sort of embarrassing…" He simply chuckled, and continued to hold me against him, feeling his hand creep around my body I forced myself away and gave him a severe headache, from injury…and yelling. My face was bright red not from anger but embarrassment.

"I apologize , mademoiselle , I did not mean to offend you or make you uncomfortable…"

"No, only get in my pants." I hissed, looking down guiltily I said, "I-I`m sorry, after you helped me out with England and I came out here and hit you." Even though you deserved it, I added in my brain. Somehow he managed to smile through the pain I caused him, his eye was starting to swell I noticed. "D-do you want to come inside and put some ice on that?" He nodded slightly.

* * *

I went to let him in, praying he wouldn't try anything else on me while we were locked in a room together…oh dear…I don`t like the sound of that… but I didn`t have to worry about it any longer because as soon as we turned to go back into my dorm I heard ,

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?!?! ITS PAST CURFEW! TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" We both jumped and turned to see "school president" England , coming angrily toward us. Once he got there he grabbed me by my collar and drug me up to the office, all the time whispering ,

"What am I going to do with you? Sneaking out after curfew with _that perv. No less!_" he hissed in my ear, with what I thought was a hint of jealousy in his voice…but I was probably just imagining it. France trailing behind us, we made our way to the office.

* * *

**A/N: okay heres the second chapter its just as good/bad as the first but i am considering more pairings in this like adding a little of sey/matt,sey/al , sey/russia all pairs i like BUT im also afraid she going to come across as too flirty and such tell me what u think and plz plz plz R/R! thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the waiting room, I jumped as a familiar girl waved to me, while another familiar face sat across the room. I walked over to where Elizaveta sat, as Arthur sent Francis to sit next to Gilbert. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. Smirking she replied,

"Most likely the same thing you are. I snuck out to see Gilbert, then got caught. He can be such a perv. But…he`s kinda cute no? But then again so is Roderich, I wish he would like me back." She sighed dramatically. Rolling my eyes I chuckled. " Don`t give me that! You`re the same way about Francis and, _Arthur._" She said sighing dramatically when she added Arthur`s name. Blushing I looked down when he turned around hearing his name. She chuckled "Exactly." She whispered. Shaking his head, Arthur walked briskly into the principal`s office.

* * *

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Arthur came outside the office into the waiting room. "He says you`re just kids and should remain unpunished." He began. Elizaveta ,Gilbert ,Francis, and I exchanged hopeful glances. "But," Our hope fell. "He also says I have the power to grant detention as the school president, if the rules are not being followed." He smirked. Standing up Francis said,

"Whoa, wait, I`m vice president!"

" And? You`re lucky you haven`t been stripped of that status, what with all of the rules you have broken lately. So, all four of you, detention, and don`t get hopeful it`s at different times for each of you. Now off to your dorms."We all groaned and got up reluctantly, leaving under the glare of Arthur.

* * *

Walking to the female dorms Elizaveta and I began speaking quickly once out of earshot.

"How can you like him?!? He`s a total ass!" She hissed.

"I don`t like him!" I denied without hope of convincing her.

"Right, and we didn't just get in trouble right?"I rolled my eyes.

"How can you like Gilbert? He`s every bit of the ass Arthur is!"

"No, he`s more like Francis…"

"Who can be a total dick." I finished for her. She chuckled.

"Yet you still like him. Don`t even try to deny that because you snuck out to be with him!" She added when I opened my mouth to deny my crushes yet again.

"What`s Lilli still doing up?" I asked spying the lit window and changing subject as we approached the dorms. Elizaveta shrugged.

"Well I`m going to sleep see you tomorrow!" she said going into the dorm next to mine. I rolled my eyes and returned to my own. Locking the door, I laid down falling asleep. Homework could wait.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to pounding on my door. "What?!?" I called not bothering to get up.

"Chelle! GET OUT HERE YOU`RE GOING TO BE LATE!"My eyes snapped open. Hell no. I overslept?!?! I jumped up, pulling on my dirty, wrinkled uniform, not taking the time to find a clean one. Scooping up my books and running out the door right into my two best friends, Elizaveta and Lilli.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It`s okay." Lilli smiled. God I love that girl.

"Dreaming about your love triangle boys again?" Elizaveta teased. I shot a glare at her before turning away and walking swiftly to our classes.

* * *

_Attention ,Attention Please. Attention, Attention Please. This is just a reminder of the upcoming Valentine 's Day dance, we would love to see you there thank you._

Suddenly the room was abuzz with chatter. Everyone had forgotten about the dance the last reminder had been about a month ago, but yes, it was February. Suddenly my mind was racing. Who should I go with? What was I going to wear? Seeing my panicked expression Lilli gave me a sympathetic smile. Who was she going to go with? She was only interested in one person…I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell. Oh god. Detention time. Of course mine was with Arthur, while everyone else had it with different teachers. Slinging my bag on my shoulder I bid goodbye to Lilli and trudged off to another torturously sweet session with Arthur. Oh, the joys of being a colony of England.

* * *

**A/N: omg so sry i had writers block! + im writing two other stories and so yeah FINNALLY this gets posted XD sorry its so short and hopefully the nxt chapter wont take so long for such little writing once again i appologise! lol plz R/R**


	4. Chapter 4

Knocking softly I waited for the usual tense "come in" that usually came. But it never did. Instead a stressed voice called out softly.

"Please come in Seychelles." I stepped in uneasily, mind still on the dance. Arthur barely look up from his work. Suddenly my mind came up with something and I froze ashamed of the thought. What if he asked me to the dance? Deep down I knew I would say yes in a heartbeat. I knew that wouldn`t happen but my heart still fluttered at the mental picture. "Are you just going to stand there all day?" He glanced up from his work captivating me in his emerald eyes. I quickly tore my eyes from his and sat down beside him. "Good. Now, shall we get started?"

"With?" I honestly didn`t remember at this point. He sighed.

"Do you forget everything you must do? How do you manage to keep up your grades?"

"Because you yell at me if I get below an "A" on anything, about how stupid I am and how can you let people think you were the owner of such things." I muttered angrily. Smirking he replied,

"I was under the impression you didn`t care what I said…" I felt my face grow hot.

"I- I don`t but no one in their right mind wants to be yelled at or lectured for two hours…especially by you." He smirked again nodding slowly.

"Right. Anyhow, I was more referring to your supposed detention. Luckily for you it will be a normal day as my colony and therefore not much of a punishment, unlike that perverted frog you were with. Tell me, did he try anything on you?" He glanced at me eyes carrying something that looked oddly like concern. I made the mistake of looking at him again, and again I was caught up in his eyes.

"N-no…nothing." I managed, trying to protect Francis for reasons unknown to even me. He raised an eyebrow shifting into a slight glare plus the concerned expression.

"Chelle. Don`t lie to me. I know him ,possibly even better than you." Which was true. As lifelong rivals, Arthur knew the Frenchman better than I. I looked at the floor.

"Alright, he did…but only a little bit." I added hurriedly. Anger mixed in with the already conflicting emotions on his face, along with something that looked oddly like jealousy.

"I knew it. What did he do?" He pushed, a demanding tone in his voice.

"Oh, just…you know…he just got a little grabby that's all…" I stalled bluntly.

"God damn it!" He hit the table. "You can`t let him get away with that! Excuse me I must go speak to him about this, damned Frenchman needs to keep his touchy hands off of other people. Make my tea, I want it hot, and you here, when I get back."

"How am I supposed to-and you`re gone."I added midsentence as he left me alone in the student council room, trying to figure out how to time his arrival perfectly. Going to the small kitchen area of the room I attempted, yet again at making presentable tea.

* * *

Just as I poured the glass cup full of the steaming liquid, presumably faster than I expected, someone came into the room. I blinked knowing him to be familiar but as soon as I tried to remember his name it slipped my mind. Wasn`t that the obnoxious American I had run into a few months ago? Who thought the whole world map was of the united freaking states? No, he was slightly different, quieter, shyer. Had it been Alfred, he would have made an entrance. But this boy seemed like he was trying to fade into the background. Jumping and dropping the cup in surprise I heard it shatter on the floor, spreading the disgusting liquid as far as the carpet.

"Oh, I`m sorry I didn`t mean to scare you, here let me help you with that eh?" He smiled shyly. He was definitely related to the cocky American though, however different he was. Yes I knew him, he was that boy everyone ignored or forgot, always sitting in the back of the class, even the teachers seemed to not know he was there, not even calling his name for attendance until he went to remind them. I smiled back dropping to my knees. He dropped beside me helping me with the fine china pieces of one of the precious tea cups England possessed. What was his name? Ma…matt…it was definitely Matt-something. Not paying attention I sliced my finger on the glass, and gasped. "Are you okay?" He asked concern in his face. Yes I knew him, I had hung around him when trying to escape, but I had drifted…if only I could remember his name! Had he always been this cute?

"I`m fine." I forced a smile through the pain, and wiping the blood that had risen to the surface of my skin on my dress. Yes England would be pissed at me for breaking his cup but my mind was elsewhere. Oh dear this was going to kill me, what the fuck was his name?!?!

"Matthew what are you doing here?" A very irritated England asked coming into the room. THAT WAS IT! Matthew, Matthew…I filed that into my brain so I wouldn`t forget again. Quickly he picked up the rest of the pieces, and wiped up the spilled liquid in one swipe, before the Brit could see it. Straitening up Matthew said in a cute Canadian accent,

"I was wondering why Chelle was in here just sitting alone making tea, so I came in to keep her company." He smiled. Well that just made me feel worse. He remembered my name, used my nickname _and _he cared that I was all alone yet I couldn`t manage to remember his name. Arthur turning to me and saying,

"I spoke to him, he is now stripped of his status as vice president. Also, Did you make it?" I blinked in shock.

"What? Why?"

"He was unfit to be so."  
"Yes I made it…but…I…couldn`t find any cups."

"Nonsense! There was one right…where is it?"

"Where is what?" I asked playing dumb.

"The china cup that was right here." He glared at me. Looking away I lied.

"I don`t know." I Canadian was standing awkwardly slipping the shattered glass into the trash.

"Seychelles. Must you lie about everything? Are you going to make me ask Matthew?" I looked at my feet guiltily. But when I opened my mouth Matthew`s voice spoke out.

"When I came in here I went to help her and when I grabbed the cup it slipped from my fingers, eh."

* * *

**A/N: woohoo i i like this chapter cuz...canada! this is the beginning of sey finding more guyz other than sey/iggy and sey/france :D 8D lol but yes there will still b both of those cuz i know u guyz love them lol i love readin reveiws! so plz send them!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and I blinked at him in surprise. Matthew offered Arthur and apologetic smile. Arthur, on the other hand, was pointing at me then back to Matthew, opening and closing his mouth. Making me giggle as he did a great fish impression. Finally when he seemed to recover his speech, Arthur said,

"I didn`t bloody give you permission to touch anything Matthew! Five minutes into recovering the position for Francis because I don`t trust your brother and I`m already regretting it!" Brother? He has a brother? Leaning close to him I whispered,

"Brother?" He smiled gently.

"Alfred, you met him remember?" Ah, so he _was_ related to the snotty American. Yes I remember now, Alfred is not one you can forget easily. I nodded and stood up. "I apologize, I was a bit in shock at how quickly things happened and I must not have been as careful as I could have been, it won`t happen again alright?" He smiled sweetly, that's when I registered what the Brit had meant by "recovering the position" this was the school`s new vice president. I wonder how Francis was…but maybe now Matthew would get some recognition. Plus it was kind of nice that I would be able to see him more often, first off I liked him and didn`t want to get distant again and second, he was rather cute and sweet…The red faced empire rolled his eyes.

"That was fine china, let us hope not it was irreplaceable as it got it when I invaded china when he first came here. Seychelles! Tea!" I blinked at him not registering what he was saying, probably because I was lost in thought. The Canadian smiled turning around and pouring the liquid into a new cup and handing it to Arthur. Glaring at me Arthur spun on his heel and sat down with his work. For once not wanting his commentary or to be in the same room as him, I was relieved when the Brit said, "You two are dismissed." Just before he drank the tea. I took Matthew`s hand and bolted from the room pulling him behind.

* * *

Once we got to the court yard, I stopped.

"Thank you, but…why did you take the blame I`m used to him yelling at me." The blonde blushed.

"Honestly? I didn`t think I could stand him yelling at you in front of me…" He smiled at my blush. Had I hooked up with him previously? I don`t remember…although it was likely.

"Oh? Why is that?" I blurted. His blush became scarlet.

"I… I don`t like having people in trouble, especially if it`s because of me eh?" But I could see the lie in his eyes. What is it with me and eyes? Even as these thought passed through my head I found myself now getting lost in his purple tinted eyes. Smiling faintly I didn`t know what to say. But just as opened my mouth to speak an arm came around my shoulder.

"Bonjoure, Matthew!" said a French accent behind me. I blushed again.

"Bonjour Francis" He said softly.

"I hear you have taken up my position, I feel bad for you having to deal with that bastard everyday. As for you mademoiselle, did you tell him something to anger him at me?" I looked at my feet.

"No Monsieur, I didn`t." I lied afraid of how he would feel if he found out in fact I did.

"Alright. Say now that you don`t seem to be doing anything would you join me on a tour of the campus? You have been coming here quite a while and still haven`t seen it in full, no?" My mind raced knowing I had no way out. "You don`t mind if I steal her do you Matthew?"

* * *

It wasn`t an actual question as he led me away without waiting for an answer. Glancing over my shoulder I gave him an apologetic expression and wave. Suddenly I felt my knees fail, and was swept off my feet, quite literally.

"Please put me down, this is embarrassing." I told Francis.

"You used to beg me to carry you around everywhere." He reminded me. Rolling my eyes I replied,

"I was young then, now I would much rather walk." He chuckled. "Francis! Put me down!"

"Mademoiselle-" He began coaxingly.

"Don`t mademoiselle me! Please just let me down." I felt my face grow hot as people began to watch, whisper, and snicker at the things they said. Finally he let me down, only to get a view up my skirt as he did. Quickly getting up and smacking him hard across the face, I stormed across the yard. When I was a few feet away I apologized over my shoulder, not meaning it in the slightest.

* * *

Scanning the yard I gathered that Matthew was still waiting, and the Elizaveta and Lilli had joined him along with two of my other friends, Mei and Natalia, neither of whom I had seen at all in quite a while. Running over to them, I hugged Mei tightly around the neck, then did the same to Natalia. They laughed hugging me back. "Hello!" Elizaveta, shocker, was the first to speak.

"Having some difficulties with your dear Frenchman?" She teased. I glared and snapped back,

"Still having trouble finding your dear German? I would check all of the girls dorms who knows who he`s with at this hour?" She opened then closed her mouth, Lilli and Mei jumped in at that moment to prevent an argument between us best friends.

"Who has homework?" Mei asked. I smiled gratefully at her.

"I still have math from yesterday plus a little bit from today." I replied.

"Chelle, you can have my math…" Lilli offered. I smiled at my blonde second best friend happy she was my classmate.

"Alright then Arthur`s paperwork can wait! Why?" I proclaimed.

"I was planning on a gno, and perhaps a sleepover in someone`s dorm? We must speak about the dance." Mei said. Oh yes, it was Friday! The group of girls smiled at eachother nodding to show they were free. As I was looking around at the feminine faces I noticed Matthew was still stranding there uncomfortably.

"Alright! Meet at our favorite restaurant tonight at five? Classic." I added, classic being a code word. They all smiled at each other knowingly, nodded once, and left in separate directions.

* * *

"Classic" was an abbreviation of "Classic meeting" which signified our game. See if someone makes plans to meet somewhere and added the word classic to the end of their sentence, the inside rule to us was each girl had to bring a member of the opposite sex, doesn`t have to be a date but they have to come. Whoever doesn`t bring a boy, had to pay the tab. If no one comes "dateless" then we all split the tab, or if more than one person comes alone then they split it. Rather fun. Sometimes we added, "Classical difference" which meant you can`t bring the same boy as last time. But that was rare. My phone buzzed with a few texts as I walked off with Matthew.

_Classical? Or Classical Difference? _

They read. One from each one of my friends. What the hell while I`m at it why not screw things up a bit? Yes it would screw both Lilli and Natalia over because they only had one guy but still…

_Classical Difference._

I replied. I already had my eyes on my guy anyway. I just hope he`ll come. Sliding my phone shut I looked up at the Canadian and smiled. "Sorry about that thing with Francis…" I trailed off. What is it about his shy manner, this quiet boy that changed me into such a quiet nervous heap? He smiled at me.

"It`s fine I know how he can be. You should be going if you`re going to be meeting with your friends eh?" His eyes were reluctant. One good thing about losing myself in people`s eyes, I could easily read the emotions left in them most of the time. I smiled back.

"Actually I was hoping you would accompany me." Skillfully I blinked up at him wide eyed, and ever so slightly batting my eyelashes. I could see him trying to figure out if it was a date and why I was asking. "You saw them teasing me because of Francis, they say I`m in love with him. When we have these meetings we usually bring a date, and when Francis finds out he ends up coming with me every time. I just want to go with someone different, and you seem like you don`t get out much…" I added eyeing his paled skin, which colored with blush.

"Al-al-alright." He managed smiling.

"Great! Stop by my dorm at 4:45 that should give us enough time to get there. Is that okay?" I smiled. Yes I could still manage to get a date that didn`t involve people I`m constantly fighting against. He nodded and I spun on my heel running lightly through the grass to my dorm, feeling his eyes on me, I spun around and blew him a kiss. Yes I know it`s wrong to flirt to get what you want. But it`s one of the few things a girl has over guys, so might as well use what your mama gave ya…I think I heard Alfred say something like that before…

* * *

Walking into my dorm I turned the light on and a scream escaped my throat.

* * *

**/N: i wrote this 2day i just got distracted so i didn`t post it till now i told u im putting in more pairings! :D 3 tell me what u think!i was gonna say sumthin else but i 4got what it was...so i wont :D **


	6. Chapter 6

"F-Francis what are you doing here?!?" I hissed. The shirtless Frenchman lifted a half full glass of wine to me.

"Waiting for you. Care for a drink mon Cherie?" Seychelles glared at him.

"Of course not! You`re not aloud to drink on campus anyway!" I snapped. He knew that!

"Yes but if we don`t get caught…I was only hoping we would have a bit of fun…" He offered a smile. My eyes skimmed over his figure. Everything about him, from the ponytail tied back with a red ribbon the same color as mine to the very fit of his uniform ,was…oh what`s the word…gorgeous? Hot? Delicious? All of those words would apply perfectly so why pick one? Suddenly I mentally slapped myself.

"Bye Francis I have plans for tonight!" I said as I tried to drag the drunk out of my dorm.

"What plans?"

"I`m going out with the girls if you must know!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Perhaps may I help you get ready?" I almost agreed until I caught a mischievous glint in his eye.

"_NO! LEAVE!" _I opened my door and drug him outside into an England who was grinning like he had just won the lottery. "What?" I snapped at the Brit.

"Francis I know you are familiar with the no drinking rule and I can`t say I`m sorry to report that _you _will have two additional weeks detention for drinking and…three on top of that alright for being in your dorm do you think Seychelles?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"_No! _" I Barked.

"You`re right another month then!" He chirped clearly in a good mood as long as someone was miserable. He walked briskly away and I wanted to hit him so freaking badly.

* * *

Fuming I stormed into my dorm and slammed the door. I quickly located a dress formal yet causal enough for the occasion. It was new, French silk, and of course, blue. Pulling it over my head, I re-tied my ribbons and made sure to look as good as possible. I glanced at my clock at the same time a knock came on the door. 4:45.

* * *

The Canadian`s cheeks turned pink when he saw me step out of the room.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and the blush increased as I grabbed his slender hand. We walked slowly across the campus not saying much. I smirked as we passed England who looked shocked to see me being overly friendly with anyone besides Francis. I took a deep breath outside the restaurant and walked in.

* * *

**A/N: eek short chapter sorry pplz i was having laptop issues + i was being lazy so i finally added something hopefully the readers of this havent given up on it just yet...i swear i`ll try to write a little more often!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Looking around I realized I was the last one to get there. Quickly I took in the dates of the girls before me seeing who would be paying. Elizaveta had managed to rope Roderich into it for a first and she seemed thrilled, Natalia was sitting sourly with her usual date of Toris, Lilli sat miserably alone, and Mei with…my date`s twin? "Mei, how`d you rope Alfred into this?" She smirked.

"Pure skill." She stuck her tongue out at me. "So who`s your date?"

"Matthew." I replied simply.

"Who?" As I opened my mouth to reply Elizaveta stood.

"Okay now that we`re all here, can we order?" I took a seat beside Lilli, Matthew sitting on my other side.

"Yes, let`s. Excusez-moi, waitress ,we`ll me be ready in a moment." I informed the employee that had just approached us. Flipping out a reasonable amount of money I placed it gently in Lilli`s palm. She gave me a look and tried to give it back fruitlessly. This happened every time, she was usually too nervous to ask Vash to come so she ended up dateless so I would sit beside her, flipping out the money for her to pay. It wasn`t her fault the girl was so shy and constantly outshone by her elder female nation friends. Like Elizaveta for example. Ignoring the money she was trying to place into my closed fist, I turned to Matthew, sharing a menu with him just for an excuse to be close to the Canadian, I felt his cheeks ignite as I laid my head on his shoulder, eyes skimming the menu even though I already knew what I was getting before we left the dorm. Shyly Matthew put his arm around me hesitantly. Smiling I decided to make him blush further by planting a soft kiss on his cheek, noticing Elizaveta doing the same and looking perfectly content and lady like in Roderich`s arms. At the same time that I kissed him,the waitress showed up again, and at the same time the waitress showed up, someone else did too, someone blonde, and seemingly furious.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you`re doing?" England demanded of me. Quickly squirming away from Matthew`s grip, I searched his eyes, his face for some hint of what I did wrong. My mind must love to play painful tricks on me because once again I saw hints of jealousy.

"About to order my food?" I asked ,having no clue why he seemed so mad.

"You didn`t do anything you were responsible for! God ,you really are useless aren`t you? You didn`t even do your _homework _let alone the work for the school I needed you to do!" He said convincingly, yet his eyes continued flicking to me then with hatred towards Matthew. "And you," She spoke to Matthew now… "What the hell do you think you`re doing? You are as bad as Francis inside aren`t you? Can`t keep your hands off my colonies either!"

"Arthur! We were just having dinner and I was going to do the work when I got back!"

"Of course you were, and you`ll be back with me extremely soon because we`re leaving." I glared at him.

"You can`t tell me what I can, can`t ,will ,or won`t do!" I snapped. He smirked.

"Oh can`t I?" He eyed the collar around my neck. Reluctantly I left my seat hoping I had given enough money to Lilli to pay for her half of the tab since Natalia brought the same date.

"Bye everyone." I muttered, head down. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?" I mumbled as we left the restaurant. Glaring at me, he responded,

"As a colony of England you will be proper, you will do your homework on time, you will do the work I assign to you _when I assign it_. You can`t continue to chase down everything wearing a male uniform you little _slut_." Tears sprung to my eyes, because that insult stung…bad.

* * *

**A/N: had to cut it short cuz i`m leaving ,here!!!Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I am _not _a slut, you ass."I snapped, blushing.

"Oh? Were you not in trouble for sneaking out to see your beloved frog just the other night? Now you`re on a date with his ex-colony, wow, seems pretty slutty to me…" I glared hard at the ground, knowing for once he was right. But he didn`t know about my other crush, the one I keep close to me at all times, burning even when he insults me to tears. When we approached the gates, England opened them, pushing me inside roughly. "How can I let people think scum like you are my colony? Now, get your arse to your dorm, and do your work. I will see you in the student council office first thing in the morning." He ordered, walking briskly toward the sunset (the direction of his dorm) . I stood there , tears streaming down my face watching him leave. How could he say such foul things to me and not care? How could he insult me, and hurt me, then turn around and give me gentle looks ? Does he know or not? Know what? I don`t like him so why am I so hurt? I hate him! With a fiery passion I hate his guts. I ran to my dorm once he was out of site. Collapsing on my bed I threw the paperwork I was supposed to do onto the floor and cried myself to sleep.

My dreams were haunted by pictures of him, fictional images, of England.

"_I never meant to hurt you. I just…wanted you all to myself. Do you get it?" He said lightly kissing my neck and pulling the collar off. My hand touched where the material had been, skin worn raw from the cursed red thing, intended for animals. _

"_But why? I thought you hated me." I blinked at him, blushing at his touch._

"_I never did. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I had to have you. That why I made you my colony. But when I found out about You and that Frog well…I couldn`t help but be jealous. I was trying to keep you away from him…" I opened my mouth to talk but he kissed my lips to keep me from speaking. _

"_What was that for?" I gasped when we broke apart. _

"_Does it matter?" His fingers trailed along the side of my neck. "It`s because I love you." I looked at him blankly the words unable to sink in, unable to settle. _

"_You do?" I said dumbly. He smirked and kissed me again._

"_What do you think?" _

I jumped at the buzz of my cell phone. _Where r u? _It read. Panicked I looked at the clock. Oh shit not again. Who sent that anyway? Uh-oh England. Not good he noticed I slept in. I`m dead. Thoughts raced as I jumped out of my bed, still in yesterday`s uniform, scooped up my books and ran outside. I checked my bag for the paperwork relieved it was still there and raced for the student council office. Yes I didn`t do the work but still…not showing up is much worse. I lost my shoe in the hallway but I continued running, sure I looked awful. "England?" I gasped bursting into the room and feeling my temperature raise 500 degrees as I blushed all over, seeing the student council actually having a meeting.

"Where have you been?" He growled in my ear. "Did you bring the papers I need?" I looked at him guiltily.

"I brought them but I didn`t do them…" I avoided Matthew`s eyes.

"You _what?"_

* * *

**/N: viola here gtg i`ll upload soon sorryeeee**


	9. Bipolar?

"Well you drug me out of my date! It`s the weekend why are you guys having a meeting now anyway?" I asked everyone.

"None of your business. Also, I can do whatever I want to colonies of England that includes ruining your little 'date'" He snarled. "You had work to do therefore you shouldn`t have been out looking for guys to let in your skirt when I found you!" I continued my blush but this time for a different reason, because Matthew and everyone else heard his comment.

"Shut up." I whispered curtly. He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'so you`re going to tell _me _to shut up?'

"Two weeks detention. One more strike and it _will _be suspension." He glared at me with a stern expression on his face. But the green flecks didn`t show the hatred he was speaking , didn`t show anger. No, his eyes flicked to Matthew then to me, his expression changed to silently ask, "How did that happen?" I shrugged and sat down in my seat next to him pulling out the clump of papers that were miraculously still in good condition, especially because I threw them on the ground the night before.

"Yes sir." I mumbled and quickly began filling out the information, handing them to England as I finished them. "I apologize for my irresponsibility." He smiled softly , something rarely seen. I returned the smile, confused of why I was receiving it.

"Don`t let I happen again and if it does you will really receive punishment." He muttered. I smiled gratefully at him, refusing to glance at the Canadian. Mouthing 'thank you' I finished the papers, hoping I did them right.

At lunch that day the girls came to ask me what happened but I quickly cut off my tale when I saw the Brit walking towards us. Bidding me goodbye the girls left, Hungary giving me a knowing wink. I stuck my tongue out at her and prepared myself of a verbal lashing on whatever I had done wrong. "Am I in trouble?" I asked nervously .

"No, you`re not. I simply wanted to talk." I must have looked shocked. "Is it wrong that we`re not fighting all the time? I`m not always mean you know."

"But yesterday…and earlier and…huh?" I sputtered.

"Want to eat with me?" He offered a small smile. I nearly smacked myself. Okay England+ nice= does not compute. I nodded hesitantly as if waiting for a catch.

We sat down and I only stared in awe, wondering what had made him so different all of the sudden. Just this morning he had been so mean, then that look in his eye, then this? It didn`t add up. "What are you looking at?" He asked giving me a side-glance.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…I was just wondering…" I stopped myself before I said something I would regret.

"Wondering what? Why I`m not giving you detention? Not calling you names?" He smirked. I blushed and nodded. "I want to lie and say I think I have been to hard on you but truth is, Matthew talked to me, so did Francis, and Elizaveta, all of those people who seem to live to defend you. Matthew doing it after you left this morning was the last straw. I don`t think I have been that hard on you but perhaps I have and just don`t realize it. Don`t expect it to always be this way though. This is just me trying to loosen up, be nicer." I spotted a blush growing on his cheeks. Also was that a lie? Something to convince me he wasn`t doing this of his own free will?

"Oh?" I stood, my lunch nearly untouched. He nodded just a little too quickly, lips pressed a little too tight, eyes meeting mine for just a little too short of a time, for me to believe him.

Darting out of the lunch room, I caught Matthew by the arm outside, making sure England wasn`t coming out, I asked him, "Did you talk to England about me this morning?" He looked confused.

"No."


	10. Holding out

I laughed in shock. England lied? I spun to confront him to face none other than him! "You liar." I claimed, happily telling him off.

"I don`t know what you mean, now if you`ll excuse me I have work to do." He said , not meeting my eyes.

"It`s Saturday." I smirked. " You said Matthew talked to you and that's why you did it, but he didn`t talk to you! You had other reasons didn`t you?" I chirped, obviously embarrassing him and getting on his nerves.

"Pathetic smaller nations. What if he was lying , hm?" He said, blushing.

"Then you wouldn`t be blushing." I added. He paused, glaring, and grabbed my arm, dragging me to his dorm, somewhere I have never been.

"Sit." Was all he said. I sat on the bed as he closed the door. " What do you want me to say?" He asked without facing me. Spying his ears, which were extremely red, I giggled.

"Not sure. The truth I suppose?"

"No one talked to me, your darling Frenchman is a total pervert, I have seen you staring at me in the council room, I think you have to pick one guy and stay with him instead of being interested in everyone, and there are rare occasions when I think I`m being hard on you." He finished. But I was still blushing from the comment about my staring.

"I-Is that all?" He nodded and I stood.

" Seychelles," I turned hopefully. "I would appreciate it if you stayed away from Francis. He`s bad news and you know it." I grinned, taking it differently than I think he intended it.

"Oh and England?" He had a slightly dazed look and snapped into realilty.

"What?"

"You`re going to apologize for embarrassing me at my date." He gave me an, "oh really?", look as I left and I smirked. Yes, he would.

"Seychelles!" France called me and I stopped so he could fall into step with me. "Would you like to go to the dance with me, Mon Cherie?" I grinned but hesitated.

"I`ll think about it." He caught me by the arm, spinning me to face him as he stopped dead.

"Is something wrong? You always go with me…" Shrugging I replied.

"Nah, just I want to change things up a little." I smiled and walked away, leaving him staring after me in shock. France, was definitely not used to being told any form of "no." Suddenly I realized just how close the dance was. Today is Saturday? That's Sunday, Monday, Tuesday… Six days! I don`t have a dress, a date, or any plans. SHIT.

Walking down the hall I heard a light cough, announcing presence of a person next to me. Not needing to look to know the nervous cough was Canada, I smiled softly.

"Why were you asking if I talked about you earlier?" He muttered. I smiled lightheartedly.

"Oh, I was trying to prove England was lying." I said. He chuckled.

"You two are always at it aren`t you?"

"It would scare me if we weren`t." I grinned.

"Hey uhm… Sey?" I could already see the blush rising in his cheeks and I knew what he was about to say before he said it. "W-Would you maybe…consider…going to the dance with me? I mean if you already have a date that's fine but…" I cut him off.

"I hope so. I might be planning to not get a date till I get there or something it all depends. But if I do, there`s a good chance you`re there." I winked and he turned scarlet, and I went into the lunchroom to buy a snack, because I skipped lunch.

"So who you going to the dance with?" Hungary asked.

"I don`t know I have had two invites so far…you?"

"Not sure and holding out for someone?" She hinted.

"No, and even if I was he wouldn`t ask! You and I both know he`s not interested!" I added flustered.

"I don`t know~!" She said in a sing-song voice. "One of us may have caught him looking at you in a good way~" I found myself curiously excited.

"No way really?" I shrieked, trying not to draw any attention. She smirked knowingly.

"Mhm~"

" Oh shit I still need a dress!" I mumbled franticly.

"Then lets get Mei and _go._" Smiled at her gratefully, remembering why she was my best friend.

I moaned. "How many dresses does this make?"

"12 I believe." Came the Asian girl`s voice. Slipping out of my current one and into the next one I gasped.

"What?" Came two simultaneous voices. I squeaked.

"This is the dress. It`s perfect!"

"Well let me see!" Came Hungary`s voice. Stepping out of the store`s dressing room the girls gasped too. The dress was a midnight blue, darker than my favorite color, with a dark gray and black hem. It flattered my petite figure perfectly. "That's it, you`re getting it." Hungary claimed. I quickly slipped out of it returning to the outside of the dressing room. I checked the tag and nearly gasped.

"Nonono I can`t buy this…" Disappointment cloaking my voice. Hungary and Mei looked at the tags and exchanged a look. Immediately I read it. "NO! I hate mooching off of people! You know that!" They simply shrugged.

"Sey you need to get this dress!" Mei insisted. I glared at them as Hungary stole my wallet from my hand and payed for the dress with the combination of our money.

"I can`t believe you guys." I mumbled as we left the store and headed back into school. They snickered and threatened to get me a date too if I didn`t get one. But how could I pick? Curling up in bed, I fell into a dreamless sleep, regrettably.


	11. Getting a date is the easy part,or is it

I woke up with a jump. Looking at my clock I groaned. 5 a.m. and I would never get back to sleep. Student`s weren`t aloud out until 6… but maybe… I jumped out of bed, pulling on a crisp uniform from the closet. Stepping out into the freezing morning air, I immediately spied the one person I was looking for. Coming through the mist, I began to walk towards him praying I wouldn`t get in trouble. He spotted me right away and asked,

"Why are you out before you are allowed?" I smiled halfheartedly.

"It`s the weekend. I don`t think there are strict curfews for the weekends…" He seemed to suppress a smile. His green eyes glowed in the early morning miniscule water droplets hanging in the air.

"I suppose this is rather kind weather…eerily quiet. That's why I like to be out here in the mornings…" He looked around him and I chuckled, which was a wrong move because he looked offended as If I had mocked him.

"I prefer to be out here during the night, preferably in the company of someone, yet for some reason _someone _loves to keeps people locked up indoors." I hinted, slight irritation in my voice. He smirked.

"Someone has to keep the students in line, and the new principal refuses. So it is up to me to keep people from being out too late, or putting their hands all over yo-people." He changed his word mid-word, his blush standing out against the pale background.

"Why do you care if people put their hands on me?" I hinted, knowing my face was on fire. A girl could only hope for the answer, especially if it was a compliment from England.

"It makes me sick to think about that perverted frog attempting lewd actions with you, and worse yet, you seem to let him! Some may think to the point of enjoyment!"

" I don`t! But _why?_"

"A colony of England, putting herself into the arms of none other than France himself? You must be kidding if you don`t see what`s wrong with that picture."

"Actually I was thinking about going to the dance with-"

" _No. Don`t you bloody dare." _

"Why not? It`s not like I`d go with anyone else…" I chanced a side glance at him, lying.

" I would rather you go alone! However that would be mortifying for someone as shallow as you wouldn`t it?" I glared slightly hurt by the insulting comment, but still nodded.

"…Very well." He turned his back to me, making me think he was telling me to go with France. " I`ll pick you up at six." His ears were bright red as she quickly walked off.

* * *

Immediately I called Hungary, who screamed in joy with me. "So he really asked you or did you just take it that way?" She asked when I told her.

"I told him I would go to the dance with Francis, and he said no and that he would pick me up at six!" I replied excitedly. Not that I like him more than France or anything but for England to tell me he would go to the dance with me was like…France being a virgin! Just not possible!

"That is brilliant!" She said brightly. "Wait, does Francis know yet?" I stopped dead.

"Well no…"

"Good don`t let him know. He`ll assume you turned him down for Arthur!" Suddenly I felt guilty.

* * *

Later, in the afternoon we girls gathered for lunch. Eating ice cream at a little ice cream parlor on the corner, we giggled. None of them got why I was so happy to go with England, accept Hungary. "Who do you think France will take?"

"Not sure, But Kiku`s not going. Mind if I try for him?" I just blinked at her, of course I cared, but without a date us girls would lose any reputation and quite possibly be hit on, or worse. Not that going out with France was a good way to fix that…

"N-Not at all! Go right ahead!" I chirped. Us girls enjoyed our day out, and went back to school. To be buried in schoolwork, but only think about the dance.

* * *

**A/N: whoo schools almost out so hopefully this will be updated more often. Thanks to everyone who has been reading/reveiwing this scince i first wrote it. I love you! You know who you are ;) XD i adore reviews and especially when i get one within a day of writing a new chapter! sorry if sey is coming off a bit meeeh she is a teen after all, who can say no to guys being in love with her eh? XD but of course she fall head over heels for the one that appears to like her the least XD key word :appears lmao enjoy and plz reveiw! it makes me wanna write new chapter faster!**


	12. Preparation and Arrival

I laid down debating whether or not just to tell Taiwan not to go for France. The jealousy would kill me. But I wanted to go with England. So why would I care? It`s only one dance. Maybe it was because I knew how absolutely seductive France was… It could turn serious in a millisecond. Eventually I managed to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

It was the day of the dance. Taiwan had managed to get a date with France by telling him who I was going with. I refused to talk to her. She knew damn well I didn`t tell Francis for a reason. France cast me glances and I could tell the questioning look in his eyes. He was thinking about moving on. It was impossible to focus on my work. I expected the note that landed at my feet halfway through the class that day. Bending down I picked it up, reading it in my lap.

_Is it true Mon Cherie? _

_Is what true? _I played dumb. It didn`t work.

_You are going to the Dance with England. _

_He`s making me. _It wasn`t a complete lie. He really was making me but I left out the part where I agreed.

_Oh, mon Cherie. I`m sorry. I am going with that Asian girl you know that right? _

_Oui. Have fun. _

_You don`t care? _

_Non. It`s fine. _I refused to open the note that came back. Yes, I did care. Yes, it stung that she would do that. Yes, I still was crushing on France. But no, I would never tell him any of that.

* * *

I went back to my shared dorm. Hungary was already there. "What`s wrong?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Mei…"

"Jealous?" She gave me a sad smile.

I looked at the floor and nodded just slightly.

"Don`t worry. You`ll have a great time with Arthur, and you`ll get over it. After all it`s only one dance right?"

"Prussia has a different date doesn`t he?" She smiled sadly.

"I wish." I gave her a confused look. "I`m going with him Roderich said no." I gave her a hug.

"It`s okay. We`re going to have the time of our life at this dance, and then It`ll be over. Right?" I looked at her pulling my dress from the closet. She smiled and nodded pulling out her own dress. "Can you zip me up?"

"Of course. If you do so for me." I zipped her silk dress.

"You look amazing." I gushed. She blushed slightly.

"You too, I could do something with your hair." She looked at me considering. I had just pulled the ribbons out as I knew England hated them, I looked at them…France would see I wasn`t wearing them , on the other hand if I did…"And use the ribbons in a different way." I nodded and she went to work, pulling hair back, leaving some down. When she was done My hair was in a complicated plait of braids in a circle on the back of my head, half of it left down, ny ribbons weaving in and out of it gently. I touched it lightly.

"I love it! Thank you so much Liz!"

"Come on it`s almost six we have to do our makeup." She chuckled.

I swallowed nervously. Prussia was the first to show and Elizaveta left me standing in the doorway, anxious as all hell.

* * *

I waited then closed the door sitting on my bed. What if he didn`t show? It was 5:57… My head fell into my hands, he just wanted me not to go with France. Just as I was about to cry I heard a knock on the door. I checked the clock. 6:00 exactly. I smiled to myself and jumped up blinking unfallen tears away. I opened the door and I couldn`t help it, my eyes flicked over him, taking him in in a second.

"You look…" he had a faint blush and he cleared his throat. "Acceptable." I looked down at my dress. I thought I looked more than acceptable. Honestly I almost chuckled. He couldn`t even complement a girl properly.

"Merci~" Emitted from my mouth and I immediately bit my lip and stared hard at the ground.

"_What did you just say?" _He glared coldly.

"Sorry, sir." I added knowing he enjoyed his feeling of superiority when I called him as such.

"You better be." Was all he said. He hesitated for a moment before offering his arm for me to link with his. I smiled and shyly and accepted. This was unusual, might as well savor it. There were couples walking and some of the girl`s eyes nearly popped out of their head at the sight of us. Honestly it was unexpected, the two of us arm in arm, looking something suspiciously close to happy. But we were, I thought. Chancing a glance at England I didn`t get to see his face as it was turned away. But his ears were a bright shade of red so I knew he was bushing. I felt a soft smile upon my lips and it wouldn`t go away. Not even when I saw Taiwan spin far too close to Francis. She dipped, that's when he saw me. A faint smirk appeared on his lips. That couldn`t be good. …No definitely not good.

* * *

**A/N: *le sob* sorry it so SO DAMN LONG i have been very lazy this has been almost done for about a month now XD anh prob less but still XD so sorry plz dont hate me plz dont leave me i`m working on 4 different fics at once and 2 different non fanfiction stires so~**


	13. Jealousy, questions, and blushing

I tore my eyes from them, forcing myself to focus on my own date. My mind was in a daze. I had Canada and France crushing on me for sure, England keeping me from both of them, and France teasing me with another girl. I cleared my face of any emotion it had been showing previously and looked England in the eye. His face was blank but he seemed to be fighting hard to keep it that way. "Do you not have emotions?" I hinted, showing that I noticed.

"Just because I don`t show them, doesn`t mean I don`t have them." He said, a slight edge in his voice.

"Just asking." I mumbled softly. He sighed and looked at me, a distant glaze apparent. "Hello?" His eyes returned from wherever they had been a moment ago.

"I apologize just thinking. You do know how to dance right?" I felt myself blush ever so slightly.

"Somewhat. What were you thinking about?" His hand went to my waist expertly, and our steps flowed perfectly with the mellow music.

His gaze returned to the floor. "If you must know-"

"I must." I teased lightly.

"Don`t interrupt." He ordered. Had he not been embarrassed, he might have sounded angry.

"Sorry. Continue~"

"If you must know, I was pondering why you and seemingly every other female on this property are 'head over heels' for that French bastard." I felt my cheeks get hot as a few reasons came into my head.

_He`s cute, he`s irresistible, when he whispers to you in French your heart melts, he`s muscular, he can be sensitive, he makes you feel special, like you`re the only one in the world that matters. _

Of course I said nothing. Had I said anything I might have even gotten slapped. So I simply shrugged.

"Don`t tell me you didn`t just think up a million and one reasons on why you`re in love with him." He said, a bitter tone.

"He has this special way of enchanting you." I stated, summing all of my reasons up in one sentence.

"Of course he does. Now that I answered your question you have to answer one of mine."

I didn`t want to. "Seems fair enough." Was what left my lips, though.

"If he`s so enchanting, why do you flirt with other guys, date other guys, and fall for other guys?"

I blushed more. I was given an extra second to think when he spun me, but soon enough I was pulled against him again.

Honestly I didn`t know. There was this part of me that told me to get away from Francis, the one that knew he was trouble. "Something tells me that I should stay away from him, that he`s trouble. I suppose that is the part of me that allows me to crush on others, in an attempt to get him away."

He seemed to think about that, for less than a second. I wasn`t sure why I was telling him all of this. "Are you sure it`s in you? Because I seem to recall constantly telling you to stay away from him." His tone was back to bitter.

"Now you answer one of my questions, and I'll answer that one." He shrugged. "Why do you _care? _Honestly, it can`t all be because I`m your colony."

He blushed madly. "I can`t stand to see him put his hands on you, to prance around like you`re his. I can`t stand the fact that you welcome him, when as you can see, he is not loyal. I can`t stand the fact that he could completely crush you, or drool over other girls right in front of you but you still go rushing back to him. I can`t take the fact that you still wear his ribbons when you know he doesn`t care for you as much as you would like. That very night I caught you two out, I had sent him to the office just half an hour before for doing the same thing with yet another poor soul. But I wouldn`t expect him to tell you that part. _That _is why I didn`t want you to go here with him. Just look at what he is doing with Miss Taiwan over there at this very moment, knowing you can see." I glanced over my shoulder and the jealousy took me over. I was crushed. His lips on hers, in the corner, she welcomed him. "You deserve better than that-" His words were clipped as if he had said too much. He probably said more than intended…

"Really?"

"One question, and I change mine. How do you feel about him now? Now, that you know he is unfaithful?"

I looked at the ground, only to have my chin taken and tilted up to look at him. "I-I`m not sure. I was never sure how I felt about him. Or-" _Or you. _But I would never say that. "I suppose I feel a bit crushed, a bit jealous…however I`m not entirely innocent either as I did go with someone else as well."

"You didn`t exactly have a choice." He had a soft smirk. I gave him a hint of a smile.

"No, I guess not. And he knows that." My heart gave a jump as he glanced over his shoulder, skimming the crowd of nations until they landed on me. His smirk still present, he returned to Taiwan kissing her more deeply. It only took me a moment to realize he was making sure I was watching. I didn`t have to force myself to look away as England took my chin again, once again making me look at him. I quickly blinked away that few tears that had gathered in my eyes, refusing to let them fall.

"You said or. Or what?" I was slightly confused then blushed when I remembered.

"It`s not important."

"I want to know."

"One question."

"I rule you I get to ask as many questions as I want." I bit my lip and when I went to speak it came out soundless.

"You" He understood well enough anyway. A blush clear on both of our faces he looked at me.

"So you don`t know how you feel about me?"

"You`re like, bipolar or something." He chuckled.

"You`re no walk in the park to read either dear." I chewed my lip. His back was to Francis now so I was looking at them over his shoulder instead of my own. "Look at me for a moment." I did as instructed, for about two seconds. He simply chuckled softly. "Is he looking?" He asked as soon as France turned around again. I nodded, confused on why he would care. France was peeling himself off of the girl, still staring at me as if to say 'now don`t you regret not going with me?' I didn`t have time to respond in the slightest way as my chin was once again taken gently , to face my date. England leaned forward and slightly down my eyes widened as his lips pressed to mine, I caught a glimpse of France with his eyes filled with jealousy before my eyes fluttered closed, my heart pounding unlike any time I had kissed Francis. I didn`t have time to put my arms around his neck, I was frozen in surprise. I felt his breath hot on my lips as he backed ever so slightly to break the contact. I heard his soft chuckle.

"Wha-what was that for?" I managed.

"Perhaps now you two are even. Now, would you like to go get drinks?" I flicked my eyes over his shoulder to see that is exactly when Taiwan and France were doing. Somehow England knew it. I didn`t respond and England slipped his arm around my waist. This was so unlike him. He led me to the table, to receive a death glare from France. "Hello Frog, Taiwan." He said politely like nothing had just happened.

"The fuck do you think you`re doing, kissing her?" Francis snapped, seemingly unaware of his own date who had his arm around her shoulders. He spied Arthur`s arm around my waist and he seemed infuriated. "Just because you forced her into being your date doesn`t mean it is acceptable to swap spit with someone else`s love."

"Francis." I spoke up before anyone could say anything. "I could say nearly the same to you. Kiku wouldn`t be exactly overjoyed with you rubbing gums with the girl that`s in love with him now would he?" I smirked as he didn`t know how to respond to that.

* * *

**A/N: tada~ the dance doesn`t seem to be going very smoothly for seychie does it? France you bastard. Also i have a stroy its over 100 pgs double spaced on paper. I think i`m going to use it as a reward to all my fans who manage to reveiw all my stories. But i wont type it up unless i get a reveiw for my us/uk story "I need a hero" If i get either round 1,2,3 reveiws even i`ll consider going through the work of typing it up. Its called sweet pain pairings include sey/france ,sey/canada, and us/uk are the main pairings. there are a few of them that are only in a bit main characters are those involved in the pairings. its a bit rushed and a few characters are un needed and there are a bit of random parts, but over all i love the story to its up to you~~~**


	14. Tears fall from hearts not eyes

Arthur snorted. I could tell he loved me telling Francis off.

Francis blinked at me. He tried to take my hand. I jerked it away.

"Mon Cherie…"

"Don`t 'Mon Cherie' me! You knew I was watching when you kissed her, that's why you did it!"

"Non I didn`t-"

"You did! And I`ll tell you another thing I _wanted _to kiss him."

"You did?" Francis seemed shocked.

"You did?" England whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly.

"Oui. Now enjoy the dance~" I picked up a drink and spun on my heel ,downing the small glass and throwing away the plastic cup.

"You wanted to kiss me?" England repeated, taking my hand and waist then falling back into step with the music.

"I told you I didn`t know how I felt about you did I not?"

"But I didn`t know that meant…" He seemed shy, which was unusual.

"But it did." We were both blushing furiously. "Now why don`t you tell me the real reason you kissed me?"

Arthur stammered for a bit before seeming to decide on his answer. "To make the frog jealous. It seemed to work…"

I gave a frustrated sigh, and leaned back into the dip. He brought me back up and I pulling him ever closer.

"_Allllright kids! It`s that time! Let`s have the girls dance with a male they have not yet danced with for our last dance! Thank you." _Came from the DJ stand.

I spun to find someone, and was mashed up against Francis who grabbed my arm and drug me to the corner, not roughly, but firmly. Putting his hands on my waist I was forced to put my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Going on a date with Matthew, Going here with that bastard, letting him kiss you then saying you wanted him to?"

"Oh that…Francis…"

"Please tell me because I`m baffled." His eyes showed slight hurt. "Mon amour…" He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Francis please…you are perfectly content to capture the hearts of everyone in this school, and make out with every one of them. Maybe that`s okay in France but that`s not okay with me." I could feel tears threatening to fall, o I refused to blink, which in turn made me want to cry more as I had nowhere to look accept the man who crushed me. "You made sure I was looking before kissing her, because you wanted me to be jealous. I have seen you flirting with so many people it`s not even funny, capturing them just like you did me." Salt-water slid down my cheeks in droplets.

"Mon Cherie I don`t care about them only-"

"Save it Francis. You don`t love me. You don`t love anyone except _yourself_."

"Mon petite fleur(my little flower), my angel, mon soleil(my sun), that is not true." He wiped a tear from my cheek. "Arthur is lying to you. He`s always dragging us apart, he doesn`t want us together."

"Francis you`re only making this harder. Arthur couldn`t possibly make you flirt, and kiss, and hug, and touch all of those other girls. You`re simply a perverted bastard, and I refuse to be captive any longer."

"He`s cruel to you, he abuses you, how can you trust him?"

"How can I trust _you_ ,huh?" My voice was shaking. Tears silently streaming down my cheek I had but seconds before I completely broke down. Without waiting for an answer, I pushed him away running out the door , wiping my face and slipping off my heels carrying them in my hand, running across the courtyard barefooted. Dropping to my knees just inside the door I broke down sobbing. Honestly just when I had it all figured out that devilish French accent ruins it all. The hardest part was he had a point. How could Arthur care about me if he was so mean, so cruel?

Hungary opened the door gently, lucky for me as I was just inside. Moving aside and standing up she gave me a hug and led me to the bed. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Luckily she knew me enough to make out where I babbled more than actually talked as I sobbed, whimpered, and shuddered out the whole story of the dance.


	15. Interesting news

"So basically, you`re head over heels for someone who until now was cruel to you, you`re jealous of Mei and Francis because Francis was being an ass, you had just had your mind made up and Francis` devious words make sense to you so now you don`t know anymore?" She said getting it spot on.

"Oui." I said with shuddering breaths.

"Sleep on it, and see what goes on at school tomorrow."

The advice was perfect. Why didn`t I think of that? "Bien. (alright) You`re right, there`s no rush."

Elizaveta nodded, gave me one last hug and returned to her bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep to wake up to an annoying alarm.

* * *

Groaning I got up, pulling on a fresh uniform, not in the mood to do anything besides lay down and sleep. "Liz wake up."

"Hunuh?" She jerked up and I laughed.

"Breakfast then school dip shit." I threw a pillow at her.

"Don`t call me names!" She laughed throwing the pillow back at me and hitting me in the face. We left and ate breakfast, breaking apart only once we had to go to classes.

* * *

I had just sat down, avoiding Francis` eyes when Francis tapped me on the shoulder. I didn`t have time to turn around before my name came on the intercom.

_Will the island nation of Seychelles please report to the student council room, I repeat will the Republic of Seychelles please report to the student council room. _

I stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and left the room.

* * *

Nervously I waited just outside the door for a good two minutes before I finally got the courage to open the door and approach the Brit waiting inside. "Yes?"

"Why are you late?"

"I`m sorry!" I panicked. "I…" I decided to use my regular excuse. "I ran into someone."

"Klutz." He murmured. Really was this the man who had kissed me only last night? He must have seen the question in my eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He tone was only slightly gentler.

"Last night." My voice was barely above a whisper and I blushed madly.

"Oh yes, why did you leave?"

"Francis…Francis said some things…"

"Like?"

"Like that…you just didn`t want us together and that you were lying and that it wasn`t true that he only loves himself and-" I choked on my words.

"Let me guess on what else happened. He looked you in the eyes, and called you the sweet nicknames he always has, he pointed out any flaws I may have, and he insisted he loved you no one else. Sound pretty close?"

"If by pretty close you mean exact."

"You think he hasn`t done so before?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"He has done so to nearly every nation in the world. Matthew has been through it, Alfred has been through it I hear he put Antonio through it, Roderich, Elizaveta, Ivan. He has tried or succeeded in entrancing them all." His face turned red and he turned away. "He`ll make you feel special. Even if you`re in a relationship at the time he makes you want to chase after him."

"Oui. How do you know though?"

"I know because he has done it to me."

"Vous?" Was all I managed. This new information turned the tables completely around and upside down.

"Yes. A while before you came here I was delicately courting Lilli, should I mess up I knew my fate. Then Francis lost his old lover and showed up at my house. In one night he flipped everything on me. It ended with Vash shooting the crap out me."

"Wow…so all this time…" Wait, does that mean he doesn`t actually care for me like that? He just didn`t want me to get hurt? Or does it mean he does care about me like that if he doesn`t want me to get hurt.

"I knew he would crush you and discard you as soon as he was bored with you. He`ll look you in the eye, and whisper that he loves you in that God damned language of his, and you`ll believe him _every fucking time. " _

His voice quivered. Well this changed things. This changed a lot of things.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN RLY LAZY THEN I DIDNT WANT TO TYPE UP SOME STORIES THEN I LEFT FOR CAMPING THEN I HAD PERSONAL ISSUES BUT I`M FINALLY BACK 3 so yeah sorry if this is rushed but hey theres a bit of a twst now non? Hopefully I didnt lose you guyz :( but you`ll be happy to know i have a ton of stories to type up! So there should be several when i finally feel like typing them up lol**


	16. Dead inside

"Non! Arthur- I. Arthur. I do not believe him. I never said I did."

"So you just ran out crying like a little girl for no reason?" Old emotions rising in his eyes he snapped at me.

"You don`t have to yell at-"

"Obviously I do! You cannot get it into your head that he doesn`t love you, he will never love you nor tell you the truth. The only reason he kept you that long is because you let him have his way with you. "

"I didn`t I just-"

"How many times did you have sex?"

"How many did we what?"

"You heard me!"

"None I never-"

"Don`t. you. dare. lie."

"I`m not-" He cast me a glare so strong I fell silent for a moment for the first time since the beginning of the first year at this fucking high school. "Onc-" He cocked an eyebrow. "Really!" My voice cracked. Was this really the man I had been convinced totally and completely that I loved just a few hours ago? He was being so rude, so mean.

"I don`t believe you."

"And why`s that?" I could tell the fact that I was getting pissed was showing in my voice.

"Because you`re fucking _blind. _You believe exactly what you want to. Well the world isn`t the fucking land of cotton candy you seem to live in! He could tell you to jump off a cliff and you would bloody do it because it came from his lips! However I tell you nothing but the truth, no matter how much it hurts. It may bring you into reality but you take every bloody word out of my mouth with a grain of salt!"

And so it reveals itself. This was about him being bitter about his relationship with Francis, this was about him being jealous that I listened to Francis and not him, perhaps this was all because he still had feelings for Francis. It would make much more sense than him having feelings for me. Is that the point Francis was trying to make? "So this isn`t about me, this is about you! This is about you still having feelings for Francis!" I said, not thinking about what his reaction to those words would be.

"What. the…bloody….hell are you thinking? Of course I have no feelings for that frog! This has everything to do with you and how if he crushes your heart I will have to deal with it! "

"So in the end it`s for your own happiness. You own comfort." I snapped, not even able to look at him.

"That`s how you…you…you`re impossible." He said.

"_I`m _impossible? Oh that is **rich.** That is a very nice one! _You`re _the one who is a complete and total ass to me, then goes off and defends me, claiming it`s for yourself, then saying it`s because you don`t want me to get hurt, you`re the one who sat with me at lunch then lied and said it`s because you got told off. _You`re the one who fucking __**kissed **__me last night. _Now you claim _I`m _the impossible one!" By this time I feel tears behind my eyes but they don`t pool for once. I just stare at him.

"You can`t possibly think this is about me! It`s always about you! Always about what you want to do! I give you paperwork you leave it until the last possible second. Face it you always do what you please when you please. I tell you to go left you go right just because you feel like it! I tell you to stay away from the frog, you date his old colony, I tell you to focus you run off to lala land just to blood piss me off!"

"You think I do what I please? Honestly what are _you _looking at? All I do is run around trying to please you! You want tea I rush to prepare it on a silver platter! You-"

"Don`t be ridiculous!"

"No! You don`t be ridiculous! _You _listen to _me _for once! I do everything for you in hopes that you may be a bit gentler but all you do is tighten the reins. What`s wrong with me dating? I`m done with you pushing me around! Completely _sick of it._"

"Oh are you n- _don`t you walk away from me."_ He ordered as I spun on my heel.

"Watch me." I managed to take two steps before he was in front of me blocking the door. "Move damn it!" I slapped him. Even I was shocked. I had yelled at him but I had never had the guts to raise a hand to him. Ever.

I saw a flash in his eye that told me I was dead. I took an impulsive step back.

"You slimy little bitchy slut." He hissed, each word cutting deeper and deeper. He grabbed my collar and I froze. "You think it`s all about me? You think the whole damn world wouldn`t push you around if I didn`t defend you from it? Trust me, you haven`t seen anything. Nearly everyone in this school would be pushing you around if I didn`t keep you away. Because your defenses are weak and pathetic. You are simply territory."

"You claim to not want me to get hurt. So to prevent it, you do it yourself. Like I said. I`m _done._" Somehow I managed to keep my voice steady as I unlatched the collar and threw it at his feet. Walking around him I opened the door and went to slam it closed bit it was one of those doors that slows down hella before it shuts which made me even more frustrated. I ran off. I knew I was still English territory, I couldn`t change that so easily but taking off that collar… it felt like such a betrayal.

* * *

Even when I got to my dorm I did not cry. I just felt hollow like an important part of me died. I was done with both of them. Both of them and their, "I love you."/"I hate you." Bull shit. D.O.N.E. Done. I tore the ribbons out of my hair and went to the bathroom where I threw up, I then laid down and proceeded to shake until Elizaveta came in after school. She saw me and my condition. Somehow she already knew.

"How did you know?" I asked, voice weak and quivering.

"You`ve got some lungs. I was heading to the nurses office to drop something off and heard yelling. I paused to see pretty much the whole scene."

"But when I left-"

"You shoved past me in a blind rage."

"Oh I`m sorry…" I honestly didn`t know what to say I wasn`t too interested in talking to anybody. I knew there was someone I wanted to talk to but I didn`t know who. I just wanted to talk to that one person and lie here doing nothing.

As my best friend it was like she could sense that. "Whenever you need to talk I`m here `kay?"

"M`kay." I murmured. I then rolled over and drifted in and out of sleep to a point where I couldn`t tell when I woke up and when I was asleep.

* * *

Throughout the week I was completely uninterested in everything. Francis passed me notes that I didn`t read, Arthur called me up to his office I didn`t go. It just felt like there was nothing to live for anymore. Francis just wanted sexual favors, Arthur didn`t care at all. The two people I gave my hole heart two tore it to pieces in a span of 24 hours.

* * *

On the way back to my dorm on Friday Matthew caught me by the elbow, taking me aside.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down, eh?"

"I`m fine." Even my tone sounded as if all the life were sucked out of me.

"You don`t sound like it. What`s wrong?" His eyes showed pure concern. That`s when I realized that exactly who I wanted to talk to.

"Everything." Were my first words.

"Want to discuss it over some food? I noticed you haven`t been really eating lately."

"How did you noti-"

"I sit with you everyday…"

"I never see you…"

"I`m sure you don`t. Would you like to?"

"I guess, but can we get somewhere empty? I don`t want to people to know my issues…"

* * *

We arrived at this café which would have been absolutely darling any other time. But now everything seemed so…dead. It was as if seeing everything in black, white, and grey.

"So what`s wrong Sey?"

"I had feelings for both Francis and Arthur for a long time then Arthur said I couldn`t be around Francis and I went out with you after you did that nice thing for me then I got feelings for you that were forgotten in this entire mess. A week ago I was going to go to the dance with Francis but Arthur refused to let me so he went with me where he told me he liked me and kissed me, then Francis told me Arthur was lying just to keep us apart so when Arthur asked why I ran out of the dance we ended up in this huge fight where Arthur reveled that Francis didn`t care about me and that he thought I only did what I wanted and that he doesn`t honestly care about me and now I just…I just don`t know what to feel now. I don`t feel anything anymore, it`s just this sort of emptiness." I stumbled my way to the end and was surprised when he seemed to understand every word I said.

"Arthur is right. Francis wants nothing but sex from anyone. But he is also wrong, you bend over backwards for those you care about. You do whatever possible to keep him happy. Same goes for Francis, Elizaveta and I think even me. I`ll give you a hint. Sure I hate to see you go to someone else I`ll admit that. But I hate more to see you hurting like this. He is telling you that to chase you off. He knows you have been hurting, your emotions are very close to the surface Sey. He can tell Francis was hurting you and he can tell he was. He wanted you to leave so you wouldn`t get hurt anymore. You haven`t heard him talk about you when you aren`t there. I have. Trust me. Just stay with him." His voice and eyes were sincere.

"Matthew I just don`t think I can do that!"

"Yes. Yes you can. You`re scared to. For once it`s time to not give him what he wants. Because what he really wants is for you to be happy. Sey, I think he loves you, I really do. All we both want is for you to be happy, and I will do anything to help you even if it means forcing that collar back around your neck myself."

I was awestruck. Here was a man who appeared to be head over heels for me practically forcing me to be with someone else because it would make me happy in the long run. Yet I was having a pity party because I got hurt. How long has he been hurting? "Mattie, I-I`m sorry, if I y`know hurt you…on accident…"

"Non! Sey, listen to me. As long as I see you happy, as long as I see your ever smiling face, I can`t be hurt. I`m happy." I couldn`t help it. I kissed him.

"Thank you, Matthew." Only then did tears come into my eyes. God I cried at the least appropriate times. "For everything." I knew he didn`t entirely mean it when he said he was always happy. I could see in his eyes that it hurt him to see me with others. But my joy really did create joy in him. So I stood preparing to go talk to Arthur. Please let this all work out on its own for once.

* * *

**A/N: this is a doubly long chapter for an appology for not uploading for so long b4 the last chapter XD I`m sad it looks like this is coming to an end. But perhaps i can put in one more twist. I`m hoping to make it to twenty chapters! PM me if you have any ideas for a twist to make this just a little bit longer, milk it for all its worth! who knows they might end up in annother story (of course i`ll give u credit unless u dont want me to) or i might put more than one twist in here. ;) PLZ REVIEW!**


	17. Taking Action

I found him where I would never have thought to look. Which was weird because for anyone else that's the first place I would look. But England was never in his dorm. He was always passing out detentions like candy. So I knocked after running all around the school and asking around.

"Go away." Came a sharp voice form inside. Instead I opened the door. Remembering Matthew`s words.

_For once it`s time to not give him what he wants_

"What the hell do you think you`re-What do you want?" He changed his question when he saw who was at the door. Clicking it shut behind me I walked into the overly clean room. His gaze quickly turned from me to the wall. He was sitting in a chair facing a blank wall with his back to the door. I heard quick movements like he was hiding something.

"What do you have?" The movements ceased and he stood.

"What the bloody hell do you mean? I thought you were done."

"I`m still a colony whether I gave back the collar or not. I wanted to tell you that I`m sorry I hit you and that I gave the collar back. I`m sorry I never listen. I`m just sorry for everything."

Arthur still wouldn`t look at me. "Bloody hell. You think I wanted an apology? That`s what you thought? Had I wanted an apology I would have forced one out of you! You say I push you around too much so _leave _already! Do as you please! I don`t need to get hurt again and I don`t need to hurt anyone else." His voice quivered ever so slightly but I couldn`t see if he was crying as he wouldn`t let me see his face.

"It only hurt me more to be told that bull shit."

"It will help in the long run if you fucking _leave_. God damn it Sey, why must you be so stubborn?" The fact that he called me Sey, not a rude name, or by my real name, but by Sey, that was shocking.

"I was born this way. You`re going to have to learn to deal with it. What I was doing obviously wasn`t working, you`re not getting rid of me so easily."

"Go away! I don`t want you! I`m done were you not listening when I said you are simply territory?"

"But you don`t act like i-"

"You claim I`m cruel! You claim I never care what you want. If I cared about you wouldn`t I? I wanted you to leave!"

"Oh, but I do whatever I please don't I?"

"You hate it with me! You made that extremely clear! Just go the fuck away!" He wiped at his eye quickly.

"I don`t want to be _anyone`s _colony! It`s not just you! I`m stubborn because you don`t listen!"

"I _always _listen! Even when you don`t want me to! Even if I don`t want to hear it! Honestly you can be so dim!"

"Oh, _I`m _dim? You`re the one who couldn`t possibly see the fact that when I left I wanted you to chase after me!"

"Stop trying to play these games with me! You`re as bad as 'Grandpa France' You don`t bloody care! And yes, you are dim. You`re the one who couldn`t possibly see that I did and said all of those things to protect you!"

"From what? Tell me that. From _what exactly?_" I crossed my arms.

"Reality! You don`t bloody seem to get that in the world _things don`t go as planned._ "

"What makes you think I need protecting?"

"You`re too open, too trusting, too naïve." He turned his face away.

"Oh_ really_ now?"

He turned and faced me for the first time I got a full on look at his face. There was so much emotion. There was anger, pain, sadness, remorse, worry, concern, and what looked like something I really hoped to consider… "Really! No matter _what _I tell you, you will go off and make your life an open book. "

"Well I didn`t exactly tell you how I felt about you did I?"

"Well it was pretty _obvious_! "

"Really now?"

"_Really. _You are such a fool." I slapped him again. That was _enough_. He took me by my collar and jerked me in forward towards him.

"Say that again." I warned him. "I dare you."

"You. Are a foolish naïve little slut." But his tone wasn`t biting. It was gentle. Even still the words enraged me. I dug my heel into his foot and he took action.

I blinked.

That was…unexpectected.

* * *

A/N: **come oooon people! Where are my old loyals? *le sob* i have a few new ones but wheres my old favorite people? Alright I want oppinions! Should I make a sequel to Owns My country and my heart? I have a few ideas up my sleeve involving mixing an old fic i wrote with this one (P.S. I haven`t posted the old one yet) If i do things are going to get interesting and new characters! Or perhaps bigger parts for old ones? **


	18. Making the decision

He had taken the back of my neck and pulled me closer. It took me a moment to register his lips against mine.

I twisted my fingers into his hair enough to cause pain, but not to pull him back. So many thoughts ran through my head but I couldn`t read a single one. He slid his hand around my waist and I tilted my head. "A-Arthur." I whispered drawing back ever so slightly around a minute into the kiss.

"Did I mention the fact that you`re stubborn, naïve, overly happy, openly trusting and everything else that drives me absolutely crazy is what I love about you?" He said barely above a whisper, still not looking at me.

"A-Arthur I…" I was speechless. I didn`t have to talk.

"What do you know about love?" A new voice joined us and I spun to see Francis standing in the doorway.

"Francis!" I said in shock.

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

"I want you to let go of mon amour. Don`t try to fool her into thinking you truly care for her."

I decided it would be best to stay silent so I simply remained pressed against England.

"Oh that`s _rich_. Me fool her? You entire relationship with her has been an act from the beginning!" England replied.

"Non! That is a complete lie!"

"All you wanted was sex from her!"

"Non!"

"Then how many times did you have sex?"

"Several, but it was out of true love!"

"If it was out of true love she wouldn`t have been here."

"She-I-you-You kissed her! I saw you!" Francis managed.

"She didn`t exactly do anything to stop me." Arthur smirked. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"But you-she-we-"

"Francis just go. You lied to me and I`m sick of it. Go pick a new victim while there`s still a school year." I mumbled still staring at the floor. He opened his mouth to say something but spun on his heel and left the room. It was then of all times I decided to cry.

"Why are you crying?" England asked. I laid my head against his shoulder as my own shook.

"That was hard. I guess I just made a choice."

"Seychelles." He began, and his tone implied nothing but bad news. "You do know you`re going to get hurt again right? The world never does stay happy…"

"I think I would know that. But I live for little moments of happiness to light the dark." I smiled then looked up at him. I heard a clicking sound and my smile turned to a glare. "_Why?_"

He smirked in the way that only he could pull off. "You are still my colony weather you are a love interest or not." He kissed me softly.

"I`m still your colony whether I wear this or not!"

"And I`m still the boss." He snickered and kissed my forehead. "Meet me tomorrow after classes in here, you have overdue paperwork." He left me staring after him a shocked smile on my lips. I blinked at the closing door. Did he really just do that? The bastard.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it was so short but i was rly anxious to get this out and i`m rly struggling to make this 2 20 chappies. Also WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO? *le sob* people aren`t reveiwing anymore i have a total of like...2 ppl reveiwing anymore. D:**


	19. All the latest gossip

Somehow the whole school knew about me and Arthur the next day. Honestly this was ridiculous! The first to ask me about it was Lilli.

"So I heard you and Arthur are an item?"

I blushed. "Who told you?"

"Liz."

"Who told her?"

"Well I had assumed it was you."

"Oh god. Anyway yes I suppose in a way we are…"

"That`s great!" She hugged me and rushed off to class.

* * *

Next person I talked to was Elizaveta.

"What is this you`re going around telling everyone Arthur and I are a couple?" I accused her.

"Well it`s true is it not?"

"Well…yes it is but that`s not the point. Who told you?"

"Francis. He said he saw you two."

"So you`re both going around telling everyone?"

"What does it matter?" I turned heel and stormed away from her leaving her confused.

* * *

"Francis fucking Bonnefoy! What the hell?" I told him, catching him on his way back to his dorm.

"What do you mean?" He looked almost innocent.

"Telling everyone about England and me!" I said, unsure if that was proper grammar.

"What is wrong about you two claim to be in love."

"I-we are! That gives you no right to-"

"I am the nation of love." He smirked and left me staring after him, scowling.

* * *

I growled and stalked off to the student council room where Arthur handed me a thick stack of papers.

"I need these done by Thursday." He told me.

"But it`s Tuesday!"

"Is that an issue?"

"Well-yes! This is huge!"

"I`m sure you can manage." He smiled softly, but I saw the smirk behind it. I scowled.

"Bastard." I muttered, dropping the papers into my bag gently and leaving the room, the extra weight making my bag dig into my shoulder.

* * *

Hungary returned to the room from a date with Roderich around 8:30 p.m. , but she got held up by England for being out past curfew even though it wasn`t. She entered out dorm fuming. I was only on page two of the work.

"You need to control your fucking boyfriend." She scowled.

"What do you mean?" I asked only half listening.

"He gave me detention for being out past curfew!"

I glanced at the clock and replied in a bored tone. "It`s only 8:45."

"_Exactly. _You`re dating him, make him stop!"

"Even if I`m dating him I can`t control him! Liz look at the paperwork I got from him. All of this by Thursday after school. I can`t control him."

"Well that`s just…"

"That`s just _what?_"I asked, daring her to insult me.

"Retarded. He gets a say so over everything you do. That`s definitely grounds for a healthy relationship let him be able to boss you around completely."

"Liz. Shut up. I don`t see how it`s any of your business." I snapped.

"I just don`t want you to get hurt again." She said, voice concerned.

"I`m always going to get hurt. I know what I`m doing." I said. "Trust me." That was the end of the discussion.

* * *

**A/N: once again i apologize that its so short. Well nxt chapter is the last chapter ;_; but don`t worry. The next story will be every bit as satisfying :) By the next story I mean Sequel. So yes if you were hopinh for one it is confirmed. I`ll post it very soon hopefully the first chapter will be up tonight!**


	20. Banquet

The next morning I worked on the paperwork all through class and got told off three times for not turning in homework. I finally got it done when the last bell rang. I met Arthur in the student council room and handed him it.

"Here . Done." I said.

"Good work. Here you want it?"

"What are you talking about do I want it?"

"This was just to prove any lies about how it was too long or too short a time period wrong. Didn`t you notice how the questions were completely unreasonable? " He smirked and I gave him a death glare.

"I missed homework and worked my ass off for faulty work?"

"…Yes, I suppose."

"You ass hole!" I moved to hit him but he took my hand and kissed me softly instead, relaxing me ever so slightly.

"No name calling and no hitting. Listen, the student council is having a formal dinner tonight, and my brothers, some of which have graduated, will be coming. I was hoping you might accompany me?"

"Well," I blushed. "I don`t exactly have anything to wear…"

"Liar." He smirked.

"Fine you caught me. I`ll go." I turned to leave and he turned away. "Arthur?" He turned back to face me. "Is this like…a date?"

"I suppose you could call it that, as it seems we are the item of the moment."

"You heard about that?"

"I hear more of the gossip that you`d think…and much more than I would like. Good day. I will see you in the gym tonight then? Seven o`clock." I nodded and left quickly rushing to my dorm.

* * *

Elizaveta noticed my jumpy-ness and me searching for a dress. "What`s up?" She asked as if I hadn`t snapped and yelled at her just last night.

"OH ! I`m going to this student council dinner with Arthur. Apparently it`s pretty formal…"

She smiled. "I`ll see you there then!"

"Huh?"

"Oh ,I`m accompanying Roderich there as well. Let me guess you need a dress?"

"Oui, and what ever happened to bad-boy-Gilbert?"

"Oh, right! I didn`t tell you because you were crying. He got tired of me after I refused to dance and only stalked his brother Germany and Italy at the dance."

I laughed that was so her. "Nice."

"Yup! I paid them to dance together, it was so hot."

"You`re so retarded." I laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Aha! It`s perfect!" She pulled out a turquoise (my favorite color) strapless dress. The top seemed almost like a corset, even lacing in the back, it held clear, silver and turquoise beads and the silken skirt simply flowed around me perfectly until just above the knee.

"Where did you get this?" I gasped when I put it on.

"Bought it on clearance from some little store. It`s gorgeous isn`t it? I was going to give it to you anyway as I know how fond you are of the color."

"Thank you sooooo much!" I squealed. I took a hair-tie from the bathroom and pulled my hair back into a sleek, wavy ponytail. I took a ribbon the same color as the dress and pulled it back. I was astounded at how the simple hair perfected the dress. I added a bit of mascara and a silver necklace with a silver seashell on the end. I was shocked to find out it was already 6:45. "Damn time flies by. " I muttered.

"I know it does." Hungary said, her long green dress perfect on her. WE both pulled on a pair of heels and set out across the courtyard.

We talked the whole way about nothing, and ended up entering at exactly seven.

* * *

England and Austria were waiting for us at the door, seeming to be making small talk. The two prefects turned to face us and smiled.

"Hello Roderich." I curtsied slightly, trying to appear as lady-like as possible for my sanity`s sake.

He nodded to me. "Hello."

"Seychelles, shall we go inside?" England asked and I nodded, following him closely.

* * *

When we got inside I realized just how many people there were. There were teachers, student council people, their families, it was just so crowded. "Would you like some food?" He gestured to a table.

"Oh, no I`m fine for now."

"Alright, now please, use all of the manners I have taught you. I really don`t need anything more for my brother`s to pick on me for." His tone was bitter and I caught the fact that he wanted to impress his brothers.

"Of course." I nodded, and he took my hand leading me over to a few boys in the far corner. They all nudged each other.

"Hey guys look! It`s baby brother and he seems to have finally got a girl! I wonder how much he`s paying her to be out in public with him…" One-seeming to be the eldest-said loudly.

England blushed and scowled. "I don`t know why you are even showing up here Scotland, it`s not like you were on the student council."

The one –who was apparently Scotland- shrugged. "I didn`t have anything better to do. So how much is he paying you lass?"

Both England and I were blushing by now. "No-nothing." I stammered, tripping over my words.

"Of course you had nothing better to do, you haven`t had a companion in how long?" England smirked, despite the blush.

"None of your business!" Scotland replied, blushing as well.

"Scotland shut up! You don`t even know her _name _and you`re embarrassing her." Said a curly haired boy to the side of him. The last was another boy but he didn`t speak instead he seemed to ignore everyone else`s presence.

"Well judging from the collar around her neck it`s the girl he`s always talking about that I never fricken remember the name of."

England`s blush deepened. "I may have mentioned her once or twice but I in no way always talk about her."

I blushed, but ignored the comments. "Oh yes, I apologize for my lack of manners. My name is Seychelles."

"That`s it! That`s what her name is!" Scotland said suddenly and loudly, making me jump. He received an elbow to the ribs by the curly haired boy. "Ow! Jack ass!"

"It is quite alright miss, and I apologize for my brother`s lack of…well pretty much lack of anything proper. Howell Kirkland otherwise known as Wales at your service." He took my hand and kissed it, instantly my blush went from light red, to a deep shade of red, luckily it was dark in the gym, almost like the dance only a tad more light and it wasn`t _that _noticeable…I hoped…

"Merci." . How could I let that slip?

"And _I _apologize for her improper language." England shot me a glare.

"I can apologize for my own language thank you very much." I muttered and Scotland snorted.

"She speaks French? She speaks French and you`re dating her?" Scotland snickered. "Better yet you speak French, he took over your nation and you`re dating _him?_"

I stared at the ground unable to blush harder. "I don`t see how my language is any of your concern." I snapped.

"Oi! Now you listen here lass, one wrong move and I could break your arm like a toothpick." His voice was even more intimidating than England`s!

"Hey! Threaten her again I`ll have the whole of Scotland burned down." England threatened at the same time as Wales said,

"Scotland! I knew I shouldn`t have brought you!"

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"Miss there is no reason to apologize, he just has anger issues." I smiled and nodded to the kind Welsh. Until today I had had no idea that England had brothers, now one was threatening to break my arm, one was ignoring me completely, and one was defending me.

"Alright. Which ones of you have graduated?"

"I have and he has." Scotland pointed to himself and the one ignoring us all.

"Scotland, I _can _speak for myself." The one said.

"I`m a senior." Wales said. "And as he is too rude to introduce himself-"

"I`m not I just don`t care to meet Arthur`s new love interest, and I don`t feel like kissing her hand either." His tone was almost bored.

Wales blushed slightly. "It is simply proper etiquette when you first meet a lady!" He defended himself.

I half smiled nervously while England face-palmed.

"Anyway," Wales continued. "That would be Ireland."

I curtsied slightly. "Nice to meet you all." My voice was faint like my mind was somewhere else, which it was.

"As to you." Wales smiled.

".God. Will you _please _stop flirting with Baby Brother`s first and only girlfriend?" Scotland said and Wales and I both flushed.

"Oi! You know that is not true!" England said as Wales stammered,

"I-I`m not flirting with her! I`m simply being a gentleman!"

"Okay you met my family let`s leave." England said starting to pull me away.

"Oh, goodbye miss!" Wales said before returning to his argument with Scotland.

"Bye!" I smiled and followed England a ways away.

"Sorry about that."

"Why? They seem nice enough…except Scotland…he scares me."

"Everyone scares you."

"That`s not true at all!" I pouted. He laughed.

"If you can deal with my family, and _like them _then there is something seriously wrong with your brain."

I laughed. "No! I don`t have any siblings."

"Want mine?"

"…No I think I`m good, I just… I don`t know…they seem nice enough…"

"The only one that was bloody nice to you was the one who was flirting with you!"

"He was not!" I blushed and looked away to hide it.

"He was so and you know it. In all this time you have spent dating Francis I think you would know flirting when you see it."

"But he could have been just being a gentleman…"

"Seychelles." Was all he said and gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me?' .

"Fine. So maybe he was a little, what does it matter."

"I get jealous- I mean…If you don`t mind…" He cut himself off just a bit too late and I smiled and kissed him.

"Don`t worry, I`m not going to cheat on you or dump you for your brother."

He sighed. "Only time will tell if you date him."

"I won`t! He`s a lot older than me too."

"We`re in junior year."

"Yeah and?"

"That`s only a year behind him."

"And I`ve only dated guys in my year!"

"You`ve only dated about three guys tops the whole time you`ve been here!"

"…Shut up." I muttered, picking up a slice of bread and buttering it.

He smirked. "And if I don`t?"

"I`ll consider asking out your brother."

His smirk went flat. "That`s not even funny."

I snickered. "Fine. Does it make you feel better if I tell you that whoever owns my country owns my heart?"

"I won`t always own your country." He muttered, looking deep into my eyes.

"No, but we`ll cross that bridge when we get there. I thought we decided to stay with those little moments of happiness."

"Yeah, I know." I kissed him.

"There`s your little moment." I smiled and it felt perfect.

* * *

**A/N: AND ITS DONE HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LOOK FORWARD TO THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
